megatrendsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
New Local
Zugehörigkeit [[New Local]] gehört zu [[Globalisierung]] und [[Urbanisierung]]. Es ist somit Bestandteil des [[Trend]]s "[[Megatrend]]". Definition Aus der Region, für die Region: Das Lokale rüstet wieder auf. Politisch, ökonomisch und gastronomisch kehrt das Vor-Ort-Prinzip in die [[Globalisierung|globalisierte]] Welt zurück. Jahrelang schien es neben der [[Globalisierung]] kein anderes Thema zu geben: immer mehr Verflechtung, immer breitere Horizonte, immer gewaltigere Dimensionen. Doch nun zeigt sich: Der Ort, das Reale, Physische und Nahe kommt als machtvoller Gegentrend im Gepäck der großen Verunsicherungen der globalen Systeme: Local is back! Viele Jahre lang war die [[Globalisierung]] unsere Zukunft, die Integration des Nationalen ins Kontinentale, der Triumph der Großstadt über das Provinzielle. Orte waren nicht mehr wichtig, sondern ein Ballast, den man loswerden konnte. Jetzt macht sich Enttäuschung breit: Europa bröckelt, Amerika scheint sich innerlich zu spalten, die internationale Lage wird unübersichtlicher. Die nationale Politik leidet unter einer schweren Legitimitätskrise, die zuletzt bei den Unruhen in England schmerzhaft ersichtlich wurde. Die Entfremdung des Bürgers von politischen Großthemen ist massiv. Während sich die [[Globalisierung]] materiell vollendet, indem zwei Milliarden Menschen der Schwellenländer mit Macht zum Wohlstand streben, verliert die westliche Kultur die Bezugsgrößen. Welche Bindungen zwischen Einzelnen und dem großen Ganzen, zwischen Ichs und Wir bestehen, wird immer unklarer. Auch das [[Social Network|Internet]] hält nicht immer, was es verspricht. Selbst bei 1.000 und mehr Freunden auf Facebook können wir – das behauptet jedenfalls der britische Soziologe Robin Dunbar – nur mit den 150 Menschen wirklich Kontakt halten, die auch schon die steinzeitliche Dorfgesellschaft ausgemacht haben. Trotz der Zunahme der elektronischen [[Konnektivität]] bleiben wir analoge, körperliche Wesen. Wer einem Fremden begegnet, fragt, woher er kommt. Wer mit dem Handy telefoniert, will wissen, wo der andere sich befindet. Ohne die Frage nach Herkunft, Zugehörigkeit und Bindung an einen Ort beantworten zu können, leben Menschen nicht wirklich gut. Selbst Nomaden brauchen eine Homebase. Die Antwort auf die Zumutungen der [[Globalisierung]] kann nur in einer Re-Lokalisierung menschlicher Lebensbezüge liegen. Doch anders als in den alten Hippietagen geht der [[Trend]] nicht „zurück aufs Land“. Es geht um neue Re-Kombinationen des Städtischen und Dörflichen, des Globalen und Lokalen, von „Kiez“ und „Gemeinde“. Es geht um die Frage, welche Synthese den Ort der Zukunft attraktiv macht. [[Glokalisierung]] nannten wir vor Jahren eine Kombination von regionalem und globalem Bewusstsein. Jetzt geht dieser [[Trend]] in eine neue Runde. Das Lokale rüstet auf. „Place matters“ – mehr als je zuvor! Diese Botschaft stammt von Richard Florida, dem amerikanischen Soziologen, der die „Kreative Klasse“ erfand und sich seit Jahren intensiv mit Kreativstädten und Metropolregionen beschäftigt. Florida widerlegt die These der „Neuen Ortlosigkeit“. In der Zukunft, so hieß es, werde es keinen Unterschied mehr geben zwischen Stadt und Land, Peripherie und Zentrum; im Grunde sei egal, wo man wohne und lebe. „Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien nivellieren örtliche Unterschiede nicht, sie verstärken sie sogar“, sagt Florida. Der Grund liegt im „creative drift“, der Sogwirkung, die kreative Städte und Regionen auf die Gebildeten, Wandlungsbereiten, Innovativen, auf die „Kreative Klasse“ eben ausüben. „Spiky World“ nennt Florida jenen neo-urbanen Konzentrationsprozess, in dem bestimmte [[Mega-Citys|Metropolen]] und Städte-[[Cluster]] eine unglaubliche Magnetwirkung ausüben.http://www.trend-update.de/2011/08/31/the-new-local-die-re-lokalisierung-der-welt/ Weitere Unterkategorien zu [[Globalisierung]] # [[Glokalisierung]] # [[Global Brands]] # [[Dezentralisierung]] # [[Power-Regionen]] # [[Wissensgesellschaft]] # [[Kreative Ökonomie]] # [[Power of Place]] # [[Diversity]] # [[Social Networks]] # [[Fair Trade]] # [[Reuse, Reduce, Recycle]] # [[Mega-Citys]] # [[Wachstums-Cluster]] # [[New Local]] # [[Weltmacht China]] # [[Globalkultur]] # [[Multipolare Weltordnung]] # [[Emerging Markets]] Weitere Unterkategorien zu [[Urbanisierung]] # [[Smart Citys]] # [[Car-Sharing]] # [[Arrival Citys]] # [[Bike-Boom]] # [[Mixed Mobility]] # [[Urban Farming]] # [[Urban Mining]] # [[Informal Economy]] # [[Mega-Citys]] # [[Wachstums-Cluster]] # [[New Local]] # [[Schrumpfende Städte]] # [[Bevölkerungs-Wachstum]] # [[Quartiere]] Quellen